


Jiraiya's Nightmare

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Nudity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Jiraiya thought they where assassins...It turns out far more horrifying than that.





	Jiraiya's Nightmare

                                                          Jiraiya's Nightmare

Jiraiya is having the best day of his life.

First he finds a town with a co-ed bath.

Then it turns out two sinfully beautiful ladies join him.

One has blood red hair tied up in two buns and a half open predatory red eyes to match. Her shapely body hold only the faintest of scares and she is not shy about showing it off, much to Jiraiya’s delight.

She also reminds him a little of Kushina with that playful smirk on her lips. (Jiraiya firmly ignores the part of his brain trying to tell him Kushina only looks like that when she’s pulling off a truly evil prank.)

The second is a shorter blonde with what looks like seals tattooed on her skin and a crazy blood thirsty look in her black eyes. She’s just as shapely as her sister but with more hips than chest and she is also not body shy.

“Hi there, mind is we join you?” the red head asks and her voice is a low smoky growl that sets the hairs on Jiraiya’s neck on end. But he doesn’t call himself a super pervert for nothing, so he ignores the growl and the blonde’s sharp grin and smiles brightly with the reply.

“I’d be delighted to have two beauties join me in the bath, or anywhere really.” He says dragging his eyes down their bodies in appreciation, making sure to check for weapons as well just in case. This causes the blonde to start cackling madly as she sinks into the toasty water.

The red head gives her own laugh before coming to the edge of the bath near Jiraiya and leaning her head and arms back over the side. This has the lovely side effect of pushing her chest further up for Jiraiya to fully appreciate the view.

“Say, you ladies wouldn't mind if I uses your appearances in a book series I’m writing would you?” he asks off hand as his eyes follow the curve of the blonde’s gorgeous backside.

This question gets a sharp eyed look form the red head and another round of laughter from the blond. Jiraiya is beginning to get a little uneasy with the way the two seem to be slowly but surely blocking him in. That combined with the looks they keep sending him mean one of two things, one their assassins here to kill him, or two they’re into some really kinky threesome stuff and really want him.

Jiraiya’s smart enough to know which way his luck usually runs.

“You’re a writer?” the red head asks and she’s slinking closer to him in a beautifully distracting way. Not that the woman has anything on Tsunade-himi and her beautifully distracting figure but the point stands.

“Yeah I write romance novels.” He answers as he begins shifting into a better fighting position.

“I’m more fond of Horror myself.” Adds the blond with a cackle that sends a bit of a chill down Jiraiya’s spine.

“Oh we know a good Horror story don’t we Shukaku?” the red head says using that low growl.

“That we do Kurama.”

Jariya is about ninety percent sure these two are assassins now and decides that this will be a good scene to add to _ichi ichi violence_.

“Oh yeah it goes something like this...” both of them stand up in the water and Jiraiya is treated to one of the most horrifying horrifying sights he has ever seen.

The lovely shapely figures poof away and in their place are –are-

“-We’re men!”

The noise Jiraiya makes as he flees from the bath makes another round of cackling emerge. Jiraiya swears he hears that laughter anytime he starts to peek on a woman’s bath from then on.

……………..

Minato comes into the house to Kushina laughing at one of Jiraiya-sensei’s messenger toads on the table.

“What’s going on?” he asks the toad as his wife seems to be having trouble catching her breath.

“Boss ran into those brothers you meet.” The toad replies wearily eyeing Kushina.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure a redhead named Kurama and a blond named Shukaku.”

“That was them. What happened?”

The toad opens his mouth but its Kushina that answers.

“They played the most beautiful prank in history is what happened. Ha. If I ever meet that Kurama guy I’m gonna promise him my first born for that trick hahaha Bet that stupid pervert didn’t even see it coming. Ah I wish I was a fly on the wall of that bath house haha.” And with that his wife falls into another fit of laughter.

“Prank? Bath house? What?” Minato feels very very confused.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE THANK YOU to Marve and SimZim!!!!!!!! for there wonderful suggestions that sparked this plot bunny. If it weren't for you two the next part might have taken another month.  
> I really really appreciate the help (Jiraiya on the other hand is begging for mercy lol)  
> Also the rating went up because, well, nudity.
> 
> Thank you all for all the kudos and comments they help inspire me and make writing all the more fun :D


End file.
